Wifty
by Bookqueenanimenerd
Summary: Pretty basic OC fic. Fluffy, non-intense plot, happy characters for the most part but of course every story has to have conflict. Easy going, rated M for a later chapter. Miyako joins the swim club as an assistant and what happens is kinda predictable but nice and cute non-the-less.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Estatic Shock**

I walked fast, I didn't like being out alone, middle of the day or not. School had just let out not even an hour ago, I had been stuck finishing a test so unlucky for me, I missed my bus. I hated walking home.

I turned the corner to cut through the middle of the campus, it was a much shorter walk that way. I was close to the swimming pool, I could smell the chlorine, it made me cringe.

"Hey!" shouted a voice behind me. "Miyako, wait up."

I turned around and faced Makoto, mildly out of breath and only a foot away from me by then.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"What are you doing still hanging around here?" he asked.

We started walking side by side, "I had to finish a test."

"Oh," he said. "How do you think you did?"

"I don't have a clue," I answered. "What are you doing?"

"We have practice today, I had to get towels."

"Are you guys any good?" I asked, not really thinking that what I said could have been rude. Oops.

He only looked moderately took off guard from my question, lucky for me Makoto was so mild mannered nothing really bugged him, nothing that I had ever said anyways. "We do alright," he assured me. "If you want you can hang around and keep Kou company and watch."

"I'd hate to be in the way," I said. That a girl, make sure he can't tell the you're dying to hang out with him.

"You could never be in the way, I love having you around." he told me, burying his soft green eyes into my brown ones.

"As long as you're sure," I smiled, cool as ice, except for, ya know, my cheek area.

I did have homework but I normally do it in the morning while eating breakfast. Besides, I have had a miniature crush on Makoto since forever. Just a small one, coexisting with others, small but seemingly undying. It wasn't a good thing to have a crush as far as I was concerned but it sure was pleasant in his presence.

We walked through the gate to the pool area. The other three were swimming, I only knew Haru, the other two were acquaintances at most.

Makoto took his shirt off and I swear I didn't stare. He had already been wearing his bathing suit to get the towels, so he just walked up and dived in. I found my way over to Kou, she and I were not total strangers, I knew her well enough not to be shy at all.

"Hey," I said but she promptly shh-ed me. Now I would be shy. At least until she talked to me. She was scribbling fiercely into a notebook, looking from it, to the swimmers and back at the notebook. When she was done jotting done whatever she turned back to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Miyako, what were you saying?"

"Hello," I said again.

"Oh, hi!" she jumped. "Why are you here?"

"I dunno," I answered honestly, "To hang or to help. Whatever you need I suppose."

She smiled a great big smile and tapped her pen against her lip as she skimmed the area around us. She pointed to the area were Makoto set the towels, which held other supplies such as water bottles and kick boards. "If your bored then you could make sure the boys always have water on hand, or a dry towel for breaks and things like that."

Shoot. I was hoping for the former. Whatever though, I did what she asked without argument. "How do you do this everyday?" I asked after the hours passed, it seemed like a shitty job to me.

"I have a blast doing my job, plus these boys need me," she said and blew her whistle. The four finished the lap they were on and dried off with the towels I left at the end of their individual lanes.

A blonde boy, just a tad bit bigger than me was the first over to us. He was panting heavily but his grin didn't waver, not even a flinch. "Hi!" he waved at me, "I'm Nagisa," he held his hand down for me to shake, so I did.

"I'm Miyako."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"Helping."

Makoto was next to appear. "Sorry Miyako, I didn't mean to trap you here with volunteer work," he apologized.

"It's fine," I said, "better than going home and doing nothing."

The other two boys were there, we were standing in a circle, 5 pairs of eyes on the new stranger lady.

"Thanks for helping," Haru said.

"It was no problem."

Kou talked to them about their times and future plans, swimming things that I didn't quite understand and I patiently waited until she was done. When she was me, Makoto and his three buddies started walking home. They chatted and I stayed out of the conversation, mainly because what they were talking about didn't concern me and I'd be lost in it.

We dropped off two of the boys along the way and it was me, Haru and Makoto. My house was coming up fast. "Was this something you'd want me to do everyday?" I asked.

It took both boys off guard, they paused and looked at me then at each other.

"I mean fetch stuff for you and help out," I explained further, "do you want me to do it everyday?"

"You mean join the club as an assistant?" Makoto asked. "Do you want to?"

"I want to if you want me to."

"Haru?" Makoto asked.

"It wouldn't bother me."

"Alright, this is great Miyako!" Makoto said as he wrapped me in a hug. I stood, baffled and warm, I couldn't quite hug him back because his arms were restricting mine. He hugged me for maybe two seconds before he loosened and moved his hands to my shoulders and held me in his eye sight. "I'm so excited!"

I tried not to look wide-eyed when he let go, though I'm sure I failed. I looked away, embarrassed and losing my cool. "Right," I muttered under my breath, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Bye," I said as I walked away from them and up the steps to my front door.

"Goodbye," Makoto responded as he waved, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said then walked into my house. I took one last glance at them as they begun walking away and closed the door.

I ate diner and talked to my family about the new game plans. They were nothing but supportive as always. When I was done I went upstairs, showered, went to bed, and nuzzled my blushing face into my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gnossienne**

The next morning was gross and wet. The clouds were thin and sickly looking and the air smelled like vomit. It wasn't even a cool, thunderstorm kind of weather, the outside world only looked ill.

I woke up well and early so I took my sweet time getting ready. I put makeup on for the first time that week, I chose red lipstick to go well with my light gray sweeter. There wasn't a whole lot I could do with my ratty orange-yellow hair since it was so short, so I just puffed it out and let it twist and flip.

"Miyako!" my mother called from down the stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

So I finished up and ran down to the kitchen to my loving family. "Good morning," I said upon my arrival. I sat down at my spot ad begun to eating and scribbling into my science notebook the questions I was assigned.

"Will you be staying after school today?" My other mother asked from the opposite end of the table.

"I think so," I mumbled past my full mouth as my younger brother came running into the kitchen.

"Why?" he asked as he slammed both his hands down on the table and hoisted himself into the air.

I swallowed and wiped my mouth, "I got a new job."

He stared at me with wide, only just four years old eyes and hung his mouth open. "Wow," he whispered then climbed over to chair beside of me. "How?" his stare didn't let up.

"I asked politely."

"Wow."

"I know."

I rushed out the door after breakfast, I had to pick up my friend Akari, she always gets pissy if I'm late.

Sure enough when I arrived at her house she was waiting out on the porch, foot tapping and checking her watch as if every second counted. Her powder white hair was up in a messy bun and she was without makeup. She probably panicked and decided she had to hurry, when in actuality we were early.

"Miyako!" she growled at me. "What took you so long?"

I pranced to her side and locked our arms together, pulling her off the porch and over to the sidewalk. "We're not late, we still have time to spare."

She checked her watch again and mumbled, "You're lucky."

We made it to school well before the first bell just as I predicted. Me and Akari sat down at the bench out front of the doors, she tossed her legs across mine and leaned her body back, using her backpack as a pillow.

"I don't think we have enough time for a nap though..." I said.

"So don't think," she answered.

I outwardly sighed my discontentment and crossed my arms on top of her knees.

I was stuck there until we had just barley three minutes to get to class, when Akari deemed it a good time to get up. The school day slummed by at a leisurely pace and I had no troubled getting bored with it. Until the end that is.

By that time I was positively and uncontrollably nervous. The kind where you're shifting your legs from position to position, trying to subdue the shaking, and pitching at your own fingers because they're not comfortable at your sides.

I walked steadily yet fast on my feet, I wanted to get to the pool at an acceptable time. I entered through the fence and found Makoto and co.

"Oh, Miyako," Makoto was first to notice my presence, "I'm so glad you could make it."

I ungracefully stumbled to his side then mentally kicked myself for having such poor composure. "No problem," I said, rubbing my arm. I looked around the not so large area for something to do before practice really went underway but found nothing. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmm," Makoto hummed as he took his own glance around, "You might want to ask Kou if she needs your help, I'm sure she would appreciate it," He pointed towards the building at the end of the pool area.

I trotted on into the shabby shelter, I had to stifle a sneeze due to the abundance of dust. "Kou?" I asked the dim lighting.

"Miyako, over here," she answered, my body swerved to the side and saw her bent over a stack of papers, flipping through them periodically. I knelt by her side and tried to keep up with her reading pace but failing miserably.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked as I prompted myself up on my elbows.

She pressed her thumb to her lips and tapped her finger against the wooden floor. "Call the boys in and clean the pool," she commanded but quickly jumped, casted her eyesight on me and smiled. "Sorry! Please call the boys in," she corrected, her palm out in front of her apologetically.

"Yes ma'am," I giggled, it was cute how into her work she got. I bounced to the door framed and called out, "Kou wants you guys."

They all looked up from the conversation they were having and sped into the building and surrounded Kou. I stopped Makoto though, pressing my hand against his chest, and then of course quickly removing it and totally not looking away because maybe I was embarrassed.

"What is it Miyako?" he shined down on me.

"Do you know where they keep the net thing to clean the pool?"

He took my hand and lead me out of the shack. Makoto's hand was clammy and hot but my hand fit so snug in it I couldn't even care if I tried. He stopped abruptly at a small shed that was to the side of the larger building we were previously in. He opened the door and took out two long blue nets and handed me one.

"I'd really prefer to help you clean the pool since it's a bit of a difficult task, especially so now because it stormed last night" he said and I followed him to the water. "Kou can fill me in after practice."

We were at the poolside, my arms getting real tired, real fast from the scooping. Makoto was several feet away from me, assuring our nets didn't collide. I glanced at him here and there, letting myself indulge on his oblivious state. Then getting flustered and weirded out and having to force back my focus. I shook my head ever so slightly side to side and sucked in my lower lip, eyes wide at the task at hand.

"It'd be easier on you if you didn't hold the net so deep," He spoke up and walked towards me. "Just skim the top of the water."

I nodded and did as he told me but I moved the net too fast due to the lack of weight and the water splashed on the concrete, ever so slightly caressing Makoto's legs. "Hey!" he shouted, face lifted and mouth open wide in shock.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped at his reaction, praying to the heavens that he wasn't upset.

Makoto laughed at me, his big paw hand landing on my shoulder and shaking it ever so genitally. "It's okay Miyako, I'm in a bathing suit anyways." He giggled, drawing my attention back to the fact and causing my blush to return.

I hid the side of my face that was facing him with my forearm, pretending to wipe sweat from my cheek. When I looked back up Makoto wasn't there though, he was back where he was before, eyes focused on the leafs he was scooping out. I crooked my head to the side and dismissed his sudden withdrawal.

I searched and failed at finding a conversation. I swept at the water in dismay, thinking over every moment, looking for where I fucked up. Of course there was nothing I could think of. I dared to look back up to check on him, but I didn't see the side of his initiative face, we locked eyes instead. He looked away, eyebrows jolting up and mouth a tiny line. I shot back also, startled by his sudden need for no interaction.

When the job was done the practice began and I did what I had done the day before. We walked home the same as before. After we dropped the other two boys off, I talked to Haru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Rollover Reaction**

I got my test back the next day, it didn't look too good. I mean it wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't anything to put on the fridge. I sat at my desk staring at it in disappointment for awhile, somewhat spacing out.

"Earth to Miyako," Akari said, twisted around in her chair to face me. "Did we have homework?"

"I hope not," I chuckled, "I didn't do any."

The school day ended just as it always had, with a spontaneous outburst of children in the hallways and almost more noise than my two ears could handle. I walked fast through the halls, planned every step that I took, making sure not to bump into anyone. It wasn't until I got into the clearing at the entrance of the school that I stopped and breathed.

Akari was going to meet up with me there after she went to her locker. But until then I sat down at a bench to the side of the room and fiddled on my phone.

"Miyako!" Nigeesa, I think his name is, came trotting up to me, hand waving and smile growing rapidly. "Are you coming to practice today too?" he asked, voice towering over all the other ones.

"Yeah," I answered right before he plopped down beside me.

He wiggled in his seat, beaming at me from only a couple inches away. "You're really good at helping out," he said, "Kou made the right choice getting you to join the club."

"Makoto recruited me really," I said. "Well, maybe 'recruited' isn't the right word." I mumbled my correction.

"Are you two close?" he asked, his eyebrows were now afloat and his mouth was round.

I took a second to think back, we weren't close, I knew that much. To be honest when he asked me if I wanted to hang out at the pool was one of the only times he had talked to me outside of school. But that didn't mean we didn't talk in school, even if it was only maybe every other day. "No," I answered when I realized I had kept him waiting, "Not particularly."

Akari never showed and the Nigeesa walked with me to the pool. The boy took off the moment we made it past the gate without so much as a peek back at me. I stepped slowly, letting the cement get to know my shoe before moving on.

My nerves screamed, but I promptly covered them with a plastic lid. Makoto looked at me, I couldn't tell if it was confusion or shock he was wearing because it was only a glance before he turned away in a flash. My throat swelled.

Not knowing whether or not I was still welcomed, I went to Kou instead of approaching the boys. "Hey," I chimed, sucking as much sweetness into my voice as I could muster.

"Oh, Miyako, perfect timing," she yipped, "I need you to run and make copies for me."

I suppressed a gasp at her straight forwardness. It was quickly shaken off though, I knew better than to be surprised. I left her side with a small smile and a packet off paper in hand.

I rushed across the sidewalks and pathways back to the main building of the school, heading for the closest office.

"Miyako!" ranged loud and clear a voice from behind me. Akari came speeding towards me with her smile mischievous and her hand collapsing on my shoulder. "Guess who heard some deep stuff from a little birdie." her grin was strong.

"You probs," I smarted, not enjoying her lack of immediate detail.

She shook her and snickered to herself playfully, she followed me to the main office where I began to make copies of the packet Kou needed. "What did you hear Akari?"

"Oh, nothing," she fumbled and toyed, bouncing on the bench to the left of me.

"Fine," I struck, trying not to be overly interested in the gossip. The only reason I would be curious is if it was about me, which sadly it seemed to be just that. "Is it embarrassing?" I asked, despite my not wanting to encourage her shenanigans.

"Nahh," she giggled.

"Is it a lie?"

"Nooo."

"Should I be worried at all?"

"I wouldn't say 'worried'."

"Well, what would you say?"

"Interested." she nodded.

I tapped my fingernail on the gray cover of the copy machine, mildly bitter about information being flaunted in front of my face. By my best friend of all people. Not that I expected anything else from Akari. "I'm not laughing."

"But I am," she drew on.

I sighed my dissatisfaction and shook the displeasure from my head. My frown only grew though. I nabbed the copy's from the tray and motioned for Akari to follow me out.

We made it half way through the hall before I started talking again, "If you're not going to talk about whatever it is you apparently want to talk about, then I need to talk to you about something that I want to talk about." I told her, making my intentions clear as day to her.

She gave me a wide-eyed side eye, "Yeah?" she said, permitting me to speak on.

"Okay," I started out, slow as a creep, "Say hypothetically somebody whom you don't know had a crush on a guy whom may had maybe not hated them before but is suddenly showing signs of that now being the case, would you have a tip or hint as to a proper course of action for this sorry, sorry soul?"

Akari had to stop mid step and plant both her feet flat on the floor and use her hand to cover her eyes as she smiled a crazy wide smile that stretch far across her thin face. "Oh my god," she lifted a second hand to aid the first.

"That isn't a very good hint and/or tip."

"Oh my god," she repeated. Her hands now removed from her face and clasped together in front of her chest. "This is so great, I'm in love with this situation," she laughed out joyously.

I grabbed a handful of my own hair, ruffling and pulling at it in frustration. I could feel the dent in between my eyebrows deepen and my frown grew sore. Never had Akari ever been so difficult. Gossipy? Sure. Maybe even a little bit mischievous, but never to this extent.

I turned to face her. To confront her about how angry I was growing with her, but before I could she pressed a knuckle to my cheek and said, "It'll be chill Miyako, trust me." Which wasn't very helpful but I suckled everything I could get out of that conversation while I had the chance.

I returned to the swim club shortly after that. I gave the stack of papers to Kou and she passed them out to the boys. What they were for, I didn't know.

Again practice came to a close and we all walked home. It was getting to be routine, I was beginning to rely on it, expecting it to happen. I was especially distracted from the convo today, I wanted to ask Makoto what I did wrong. Maybe he didn't really want me helping out with the swim club after all, he was just being polite. It wouldn't be a stretch for that to have been what happened.

I doubted I would get a second alone with him to ask him though, and in front of his friends wasn't how I wanted to ask him. But what choice was I given? I couldn't just keep showing up if I was unwanted.

I waited until we dropped the first two boys off, if I could pick any audience, the uninterested and frankly dead pan one was my first choice. Not to insult Haru but I didn't think he cared whether or not I stayed and if I had to have a listener, he was the man.

"You guys did really great today," I started, it had been the first time I spoke up that walk and both boys looked at me, a bit taken off.

"Thank you Miyako," Makoto said, I basked in the response, I thought he would never speak to me again.

"No problem, I'm just glad I could help out," I said, inching ever so subtly to my point.

"You're always a great help to us," Makoto reassured my with a nod. Which didn't actually do that, it just poked at my confusion.

"Really?" I asked, preparing for the plunge, "You haven't seemed to have needed me for the past couple days."

I tried to control my breath, hold it steady. I grasped at the edge of my pocket and kept my eyes unflinching from our eye contact. Makoto took a second to process the suggestion, his eyes didn't go wide until a good two seconds after my comment was out in the open.

It took Haru's attention too, he looked past Makoto at me and though his expression didn't change, his atmosphere morphed to fit the new topic at hand.

"Why would you think that Miyako?" Makoto asked and my eyes shot back to his, I hadn't prepared for a retaliation.

I breathed deep, filling every last open space in my lungs before ever so smoothly releasing back into my surroundings. "I don't know," I improvised, the panic was easily getting the best of me. "You've seemed distant," I said, then quickly and nervously chuckle out a, "I guess," in order to soften the sentence and what it meant.

I knew he knew what I was talking about, he wasn't talking to me on purpose, it was the only possible way, he had to go out of his way to avoid a conversation with me when we were in that close of proximity for that long of time.

It didn't seem to go over well for him. In fact if I hadn't known better I would have thought I fired a missile at him, not a small piece of language, judging by the look I got. He clutched his backpack straps and clenched his teeth together. His eye sight searched rigorously for words in the air but he seemed to come up short because instead of an explanation all I got was a, "It was nice seeing you again today," because lucky for him, we were at my house already


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mamihlapinatapai**

I slept early that night. Curled into the top corner of my bed in fetal position, a bit more tightly bound than usual. Immersed in my thick polyester blanket where I doubt anyone would notice that I existed. Thinking and regretting, I should have kept to myself. I figured that out, but at what cost?

Not a big one I knew. This was one boy that just so happened to go to my school. One that could and would forget about me in a year or two and when he's reminded of my being, will need a visual aid to remember what role I played in his life. But that didn't take that knot out of my esophagus or the illness out of my disgusted stomach.

Embarrassment was one of my sicknesses. I must of looked like an idiot. Whining and complaining about not being the center of attention. I should have choose better words, I should have made my intentions crystal, not a cry for affection. "You haven't seemed to have needed me the past couple of days," what a needy child I must have sounded like.

I didn't know how I was going to talk to him again. I could only imagine the conversation and how uncomfortable it would be. I would need a pretty good excuse to try and talk to him, maybe I would go to the practice the next day and talk to Kou before the boys saw me. Ask her if she still needed my help and should she say no, then I would ninja my way out of there and never say anything to any of them ever again. Let her tell them that I wasn't a problem anymore.

My pit of despair had eased by morning, it was more of a subtle ache then I consuming void. I had my plan, I just had to flawlessly execute it without bringing attention to myself.

I walked sluggishly through the hallways, head dipped down and eyes dazed as I went over in my head how I would go about my day. I had Makoto in one of my first classes, that was going to be a pain in the ass and I could only hope we would get a worksheet to work on so that I could actively seem busy all throughout the hour, always having something to focus my eyes on.

That was not the case. We were put into groups to do an activity despite the rigorous pleas for mercy in my head. Makoto and Haru were in a group with three other kids on the opposite side of the room than me. I was in a group with four wilder beasts, who I assume skip every grade leading up to the one we were in.

My eyes were deadlocked on the task on hand, so much so that it wouldn't take me off guard if they fell right out of my head to the words I was scribbling down. I could feel the occasional peek at me, it made my skin crawl from fear. I felt so exposed, I felt so awkward. Like he could read my discombobulated thoughts and insecurity.

The hour ended and I made a beeline for the door, stopping for no one or anything. I almost made it completely into the hallway, but was called to a halt, "Miyako, wait up!" Makoto was right on my tail, I pulled over to the side of the door and faced him, suddenly overly aware of my breathing pattern and the amount of times I blinked in a minute.

"Hey," I managed, but not too gracefully.

He seemed unprepared and I understood the feeling. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he apologized.

I stiffened on my feet, my heels took root in the hard floor. "You shouldn't be sorry..." I mumbled, not too loudly, I wasn't sure if it was the right answer.

"No, I really should be," he spurted, talking with his hands, blushing an ever so slight blush. He took a second and breathed and I waited forever for that breath to be finished. "Can I talk to you after school, right before practice?" he asked, not a moment was wasted on his words, once he started a syllable it got finished on the same beat.

I stared, mouth in proper aww formation and not gaining any oxygen. "Of course" I said, "Where?"

"You can meet me in the courtyard," he faltered, the toe of his shoe digging into the tiles, hand firmly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked pathetic, embarrassed, and so damn cute. Never had I ever seen him physically as anything other than muscle and strength, but at that time he could even fool somebody into thinking he was small. I almost felt like reaching out and rubbing his arm, or petting his hair, anything to settle him.

Instead I settled for a nod and turning away from him, and towards my next class.

The wait was exhausting, and when I was done waiting in class I had to walk slowly to the courtyard or else my legs would have crumbled under me, increasing the amount of time I didn't want to waste. I wasn't scared or anything. I don't get scared I swear, but when I saw him waiting there for me, turned the other way, hand hidden behind his chest, other hand doodling in his hair, I may have felt a little nervous.

I didn't approach him. That was dangerous. Instead I chimed a, "Hey," and watch as he twisted around to face me. In his hand was a flower, and on the ground was a puddle that used to be me. Not really but ya know.

"Miyako," he said, and walked towards me. "Hi."

"Hi," I responded, trying to keep my eyes off the flower and looking at his.

He seemed to click in his head and he shoved the flower at my torso. "It's a stargazer lily," he said, "I thought a rose would be too cheesy."

The lily didn't look like any lily I had ever seen before. For one it was hot pink and speckled with black dots, and it was outlined with white. It looked like something artificial a 7th grader going through a phase would wear in her hair. It sure was beautiful. I held it firmly by the strong stem and bumped a petal against my chin, not sure if I was supposed to smell it or...?

"Thank you," I stuttered, louder than I would have wished to. "It's really great." I used the flower as an excuse not to look back up at him, I had a lot to hide. The blush, the chin quiver, the slight teary eyes. It all had to be hidden.

Sadly my plan was foiled because above me was a chuckle that took my attention by the hair. "I'm so glad you like it," Makoto giggled, gliding his hand against the corner of his eye. A sloppy, sloppy mess we were.

Now I was in a perfect position to make assumptions, particularly assumptions that I wanted to make and that were the kind of assumptions that would make any person a very happy person. But I opted out of that, because not only had I not the slightest clue of how to read human signals, but also because being sure was always of utmost importance to me.

I stood twirling my leg against the ground, smiling like a goofball at the plant in my hands, thinking of what to say as we stood in quiet. "This is great," I settled upon. "You're great," and there was the plunge.

"Huh?" Makoto jumped and my smile grew all the wider. "No Miyako, you're great," he fumbled and argued before realizing how silly he sounded and covered his face. "I mean..."

I laughed out loud, pressing the lily to my face and shaking my head. He halfheartedly laughed with me, probably still embarrassed. Seeing an opening to complete the situation, I took the risk I saw, and leaned in for a hug.

Sweeping the lily under his arm and looping my other arm around his torso to meet it, I held my breath. My head pressed snugly just below his collarbone, where I refused to move a muscle until I was given the okay. Makoto seemed to stiffen and freeze, the laughter dying out. But didn't hesitate to return the hug, his heavy arms wrapped around my shoulders and smothered me exactly where I wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eww, this is really short and not very satisfying, but I really wanted to update, so I present to you horse shit. You could consider this filler, I promise that once Nanowrimo is over I'll have more time for this fanfic.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Abask**

We walked to practice together. I twined our arms together and held his hand, earning the beam of a sweet smile. Content was maybe the best word for my feelings, ecstatic following close behind. I wore few things other than a smile.

"Do you think I can take you out this weekend?" he asked lightly against my head.

"Uh-huh," I answered, "I'd like that."

I wasn't for sure if I was free that weekend but if I wasn't then I would make it so I was free. Nothing, not even my own funeral, would keep me from my date.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

I took a second to think. I had no preference, I could go anywhere. He could take me to hell and I'd still have a chill time. "Like," I started, pausing briefly, "anywhere."

He snickered and pushed his hair out of his face. "Then I'll surprise you," he said and all I could think about is how I hoped it wasn't actually hell.

Makoto made it to practice on time, thank god. That'd be one way to become public enemy number 1, keeping the captain away. I won't lie and say that I wasn't bothered by having to let go of his hand, the sudden exposure to the cool air made my spine shake and earned a weak frown from my face, but only momentarily. A subtle glance was all we exchanged in order to say goodbye, he'd probably tell his friends about us later.

I still grasped the flower in my hand, not sure if I should have hid it or flaunted it. I settled with setting it neatly on the bench on top of my jacket while I carried on with the tasks that Kou appointed to me. I swept, copied, toweled, and watered. When she said jump, I jumped.

It wasn't until practice came to a close that I sunk back into the bench and breathed. I wasn't sure how long I could hold out with such a demanding job, one without benefits too. Most people worked for money, but I suppose you could call what I did volunteer work.

When Kou was done talking to the boys I was met with four smiles, it be an understatement to say that the walk home was lighter on my feet that day. I joined in on the conversation with ease, you could even say that I contributed. Paid attention also, so much so that I didn't even notice when Nugeasa's stop came up or the other boys either.

I let Makoto talk to Haru, I was a bit communicated out, my inner introvert was showing itself. They talked and I watched my feet race each other and the scenery pass by my head, the sidewalk push itself out from under my shoes, the sun struggle to stay awake like a stubborn child, the trees...

"Miyako," Makoto said and I just about jumped through the sky.

"Huh? I yelped, throaty and blushy.

"You're about to miss your stop," he laughed, pointing at my house which was about ten steps behind us. I stared behind me at them and at my house, mildly confused and just then noticing how tired I was.

"Oh," I said as I trugged back towards them, "my bad." I was walking more to Makoto than to my house, goodbyes were now a thing I would think. I felt odd just tossing my arms around him in front of Haru, who still hadn't known about earlier that day. Lucky for me Makoto knew what he was doing, a pat on the back sent me away, I was okay with that.

My descent into my house was a joyous one, I was on the brink of telling my parent all about that day, I also had to find a vase for the flower and stick in my room. That night was a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

(Lmao, I have zero excuse as to why this chapter is so late besides the fact that I was born a lazy bum but whatever.)

**Chapter 6: Downy**

The school days until the weekend were long as usual, being in an actual relationship hardly put a dent in the burden of high school. I sat in my desk that Friday and yawned for just about an entire hour. My pencil worked on its own while my brain checked out, that assignment was probably a mess.

The teacher sat at her desk and averted her attention, causing a mild array of whispers and giggles from the children that lacked desire to work, like me. Makoto was my victim of choice of course. He sat peacefully at his desk scribbling away at his paper in content bliss. It was perfect to be honest.

I reached my pencil over ever so undetectably. He didn't even see it coming. When my hand reached just about an inch away from his desk and my ass was almost completely off my seat, I pounced. On the top of his paper was an intensely doodled star of my own doing. And back at my seat was a 16 year old girl who appeared as though she had nothing to do with it. She did though, she totally did.

"Miyako," he snipped at me, "Stop fooling around."

Nope, the cat had to play. With a smile trying so hard to break free I reached back over while never leaving his eye contact and did it again. He was truly hit by a smooth criminal. "Pay attention to me," Is what I said, in a joking manner of course. But it was a literal command.

"You're going to get us in trouble," he whispered at me, looking up at the teacher who hadn't even looked away from her computer screen.

"I doubt it," I answered and as he was paying attention to the typing teacher, doodled another star. He wiped his eyes back at me and I keeled over in my desk, smothering a wave of a thousand freaking laughs.

"This paper is now sloppy," he sulked.

"It isn't," I said, "I made it probably a thousand times better."

He smiled at me and reached over to my desk. On my paper there wasn't a star though, there was a heart. I was probably blushing. I was definitely not talking. I was maybe making a fool of myself. I was in fact though, dying inside.

I leaned away from him and covered my mouth first, then my eyes. That heart brought a mighty warrior to her knees that day. Never forget. RIP my suave and cool exterior. "Stop," I said and he snickered at his desk and began writing his paper again.

That hour ended as every hour had too. Thank the lord. God bless. Jesus saved us and all that noise. I rushed on through the hallways, stopping for nobody. Akari was at her locker waiting for me, watching her watch and tapping her fingers on her forearm.

The moment I came into sight her eyes snapped knowingly up at me. "A whole minute late," she barked at me.

"I have a feeling you will live."

"Not if I'm late for waiting for you, I won't."

"That may be. But I will so it doesn't matter," I smarted and she slacked her jaw at me.

"That smart ass attitude won't get you very far."

"Now, you don't know that."

Her brown eyes glared at me as we began to walk. Her picture perfect posture made me look like a slob and I attempted to walk upright, probably failing miserably. "What are you doing after school?" I asked her as I paid attention to how she didn't slutch her neck.

"I have to go home and babysit. You'll have to do without my company."

"No," I told her.

"This literally isn't optional, stop pouting."

"No."

She laughed at me and we parted ways at her classroom door. My next class was one in which I was a loner. I walked the lonely road there and back to my bus. The next day was the one that held good things anyways.

I started getting ready early, lord knew I'd hate everything and have to start over again. I decided to straighten my hair which made it tuck behind one of my eyes and cover the other side of my forehead. My shirt was a band one that I covered with my trusty leather jacket. For special occasions only of course, I could be punk rock but only when I needed such power. My skinny jeans tucked under my boots and the front of my shirts tucked into the jeans.

Makeup was a whole different beast. I decided against anything over the top. As much as I hated dressing with men in mind, it was a date and I'd would have liked to impress. I kept it simple, cover up, blush and mascara did the job just fine.

My clunky ass boots stomped out of my room at warp speed. "Miyako, let us take just one picture," my mom stopped me at the door. I did as they asked and smiled at the camera but kept my eyes to the side, I hated pictures.

The door was my savor basically. I rushed outside and closed it behind me. Makoto was waiting for me. He stood tall and had a banquet in his hands, the same kind of flower he had given me before. He smiled at me but it was riddled with nervous ticks. His hand was picking at his pants and the toes of his shoe just couldn't dig enough gravel out of the driveway.

"Hey," he said as I bounced down to him.

"Hi," I answered and locked arms with him, trying to set him at ease. Myself too.

It was colder that day than the last day we had walked together like that. His arm became more of a warm water bottle than a limb. I hugged it tight, but, ya know, in a cool way.

He lead me all the way to a park, secluded at the side of town and deserted by that time of day, night really. "I have everything already set up," he smiled, "You're hungry right?"

"Always," I blurted on instinct, feeling embarrassed after but, where was the lie.


End file.
